May's Adventure to Cerulean!
by langleaf
Summary: Ash,May,Max,and Brock are traveling to Cerulean City when they run into Gary and Drew. Contestshipping, Advanceshipping, and Brunetteshipping. I suck at summaries. R&R please. MY FIRST FANFIC EVER! DAML, DrewxMay, Drew and May.Back up and running! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ash, May, Max, and Brock are travelling in Kanto. They run into Gary and Drew. Contestshipping, Brunetteshipping, Advanceshipping, a little of BrockxOC and Max x OC

Okay, this is my 1st fanfic ever! Got that? EVER! :O *scary….*

I had this idea when I had a dream so um yeah. Yup, this'll be interesting.

Key:

"…" speech (duh)

'…' Thoughts (with slanted writing) ex) '_wow…'_

_Pokémon speaking_

ENJOY!

**Ch.1 **

It was a bright sunny morning in Kanto and our heroes continue their way to Cerulean City for May's upcoming Pokémon contest. "Wow," May yawned, stretching her arms over her head, " It sure is nice out today!"

"Yeah, definitely!" Ash agreed.

"You know May, today would be a good time to practice for your next contest. We still have a week before it starts." Max stated.

"I think that's a great idea," Brock smiled, "While you two practice, I can cook up some yummy food and Max can help."

Max groaned but Brock ignored him. May and Ash laughed. "Alright then, see you guys later!"

Ash and May started walking toward a grassy clearing. "Hey Ash?"

"Yeah May?"

"Where's Pikachu?"

Ash looked at his shoulder to see his partner's absence.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Where'd he go?"

"Well hello Ashy-boy, long times no see."

_Pi Pikachu!_

Startled, Ash spun around to see Gary smirking and Pikachu sitting next to him.

"Gary! What are you doing here?" Ash exclaimed. (A/N: Ash is childish. We ALL know it. If you don't, go watch some re-runs.)

May suddenly spoke up. "Ash, who's Gary?"

"Uhhh, he was my rival but then he started toward his goal as a Pokémon researcher."

May smiled. '_Wow this Gary seems nice. But why is Ash glaring at him…?'_ Gary winked at May then said, "Oh Ash, I never knew you had a girlfriend. Why she'd date you is anyone's guess but yeah."

Ash frowned. May blushed slightly. "Um Gary, Ash and I aren't dating. We probably never will. He's just a friend!"

Ash seemed a little down by this. Gary noticed this and decided to take advantage of the situation. _Pi Pika PiPiPikachuuuu! (_Ha-ha Ash your toast) "So May," He began slyly, "Got a boyfriend?"

May blushed fiercely at this and stuttered out, "N-n-n-no…"

Gary grinned. "Okay then, want to date me?"

"I-I-I um, er…s-s-s-ure-e…." May blushed harder.

Gary tried not to laugh. She was adorable. "Cool, see you in a bit."

He stalked off into the surrounding woods, leaving May in shock and Ash in slight frustration. "May?" Ash asked quietly.

"Y-y-yes?"

"Are you really going to date Gary?"

May paused. "I will give it a try. He seems rather nice."

Ash stifled a sob. "O-okay… Hope you have a good time."

May smiled hugely. "Thank you Ash! I will!"

What the two didn't know was that a certain chartreuse haired rival of May's stood in annoyance in the bushes, watching the scene with jealousy in his emerald eyes.

OOOOH! How was it? I hope it was alright. I'm going to update every week if I can. I have minimum days all week so I might update tomorrow. R&R! NO FLAMES! CONTRUCTIVE CRITISM WELCOME. (By the way, english is not my native language so sorry if I make errors.)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Yup I'm so proud. 2nd chapter up already and its only been two days! *applause*

Hmmm, so I got two reviews from LoveLoverGrl and Super asian 265.

LoveLoverGrl: I think it will. Maybe, maybe not. I don't want to ruin it for readers.

Super asian 265: Thank you very much. I really appreciate it! I learned English at a fairly young age so that may be why I am fairly good at speaking it. Spell check on Microsoft helps out too.

I'm sure no one cares about my rambling so lets get the story up, hmmm?

**Chapter 2**

**Drew's POV:**

_What? May is going on a date? With….who? Who was it again? _ A familiar green haired teen was pushed up to a tree, shielding himself from May and Ash's eyes. He sighed. Then he stiffened. Voices could be heard from the clearing again. Istrained to hear the conversation. May's voice came out faintly. "Well, I guess I should practice now. See you later Ash!" My rival began heading in my direction. I hurriedly clambered up into the tree so she wouldn't see me. "Wow! This tree looks like a good target for practice!" May exclaimed.

I groaned slightly. She just HAD to pick this tree. Out of all the trees in this area, THIS TREE! *sweat drop* "Alright Skitty! Use Assist!"

_Nya! (OK!) _Skitty used Munchlax's hyper beam at the tree where Drew was. _'Oh shit!' _The hyper beam collided with the tree. Thankfully, it missed me entirely, but it did cause the tree to rattle violently and then I plummeted out of the tree onto the ground. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked.

**Normal POV:**

May was startled. She spun around and saw a very uncomfortable looking Drew on the ground. "Oh my gosh! Drew!"

May went running over to him. Drew pulled himself up rather indiginatly then smirked. "You know May, you really are a sucky coordinator. That move, hyper beam was it? It felt like a tackle attack."

May was fuming. Drew smirked even more then flipped his hair. "What, nothing to say to that?"

"DREW! You are so," A rumbling noise started up.

"Huh?" The 2 coordinators stared at the ground.

GROOOOAAARHH! A large and rather agitated Tyrannitar came out of the bushes. "May, we should go!" Drew looked at May.

"May?"

May was passed out and Skitty was chasing its tail, clearly not bothered by this turn of events. ROOOAAAR! Tyrannitar suddenly used focus punch, and it was aimed directly at May! "MAY!"

DUN DUN DUUNNNNNN! Ha-ha, sorry about the cliffy. I am finally realizing what writers block is. It's not fun. :P Plus my mom got home from work and she said, "Hana! Get off the computer and clean your room!" Urgh. She's a neat-freak. Ahaha… Oh! Almost forgot. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, May would have her own sidestory and Drew would continue giving her roses. This disclaimer counts for both stories because I totally overlooked it yesterday when I put it up. Also, I need ideas on names for Brock's OC and Max's OC match. Thanks!

May: We really appreciate it!

Drew: I do, YOU don't really care. *Hair flip*

May: WHY YOU!

Max, Ash, Gary, and Brock: *sweat drop*

Everyone: See you all next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey what do ya know, I'm updating sooner than I thought I would. YAY! Right now I'm multi-tasking. Playing Pokémon XD for the 100th time and typing up chappie 3. :D I don't like to wait for updates so I try to update frequently. OOOH my Ralts leveled up! *sweat drop*

May: Yay

Drew: EW a Ralts. Who likes those anyways?

Me: I DO! THEY EVOLVE INTO KIRLIA!

May: YEAH!

Drew: whatever. Hana does not own Pokémon nor does she own me and May. If she did, that'd be horror.

Me: yup

Everyone: LETS GOOOO!

Ch. 3

**May's POV:**

What? Why am I… lying on the ground? There is a voice above me. A… Loud voice, and warmth. "MAY!"

Is that, Drew? Omigosh! DREW! I struggled to open my eyes. But, it wasn't Drew who saved me.

**Normal POV:**

"May?" A familiar voice sounded.

"May! Are you alright?"

May carefully pulled herself upright, tucking her knees to her chest. Gary, her savior, looked at her with deep concern. _'Wait a minute. Where's Drew? He was here wasn't he?' _"Heh. Looking for me May?"

May smiled. So there he was, safe and sound._ 'Why should I even care is the question.' _Drew studied May carefully. "Are you okay? You seem a little.. off. More so than usual if its possible." He smirked.

May opened her mouth to argue but Gary beat her to it. "Draw? Is that your name? Stop picking on May. Find a different cutie to flirt with. She's mine now."

Drew blushed. May looked at Drew. "Drew, you are turning rather red. Are you sick!" May panicked.

Gary and Drew sweat dropped. "No May, Drew isn't sick. The one who should be under medical watch is you. You barely missed a focus punch. If it wasn't for me, you would most likely be dead."

May gasped. "Oh Gary, what can I ever do to repay you!" (A/N: sorry, I couldn't think of a different line…)

Drew narrowed his eyes. Gary noticed and said calmly, "Well, you could make ou-"

He was cut off by Ash, who had come running in like a stallion from who knows where. "NOOOO! Absolutely not! No!"

May tilted her head to the side. _'What are they arguing about? I think Gary asked me to make his bag neater, and Ash wants that from me too?' _She suddenly declared, "Hey! My new dream job is to be a maid!"

Everyone sweat dropped. Gary grinned evilly. "Alright. I'll go buy you a sexy outfit to wear. Be back later!"

Gary ran off. May looked at Drew and asked, "Hey what does sexy mean?"

Drew blushed slightly and Ash nodded as well. He didn't know what 'sexy' meant any more than May.

Okay that's a wrap for chapter 3! I got a suggestion from a few friends to make Gary slightly perverted. :P Whatever right? Misty will make an appearance next chapter and Gary and May will have a slight shippy scene. Drew, of course, will be so very jealous. Harley might show up too. NO COOKIESHIPPING! I SWEAR!

Harley: Oh, why not!

Drew: because you are a freak. May is too naïve to be with you. You're also like what? 20? Heh, no.

Harely: Oh so she can be with you, right drew-y bear?

Drew: *Blush* Of course not

May: hey guys! What're you talking about?

Harley: Oh, just about how Drew lo-

Drew: *puts hand over Harley's mouth* NO!

May:?

Drew: oh nothing

May: okay! *takes out pokeball* Skitty! Take, the stage!

Skitty: Nya! *starts chasing tail*

May: Awww! How adorable!

Skitty: Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya! (I know right!)

Ash: So full of it.

Max: definitely. JUST like the trainer/co-coordinator that raised it. *looks at May*

May: *humming Pokémon season one theme* oh! Max? Why're you looking at me?

Max: oh nothing sis'

Brock: Food's ready!

Everyone: AT LAST!

Harley: Who wants a cookie!

Everyone: No thanks.

Harley: *sad*

Everyone: Thank you for your support! See you next chapter!

Me: Yup. Don't forget to hit that button and R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I know I said this would be on hold but I just had an idea so yeah. Quickie little chapter 4 for you! I'm really sorry I haven't updated! Please forgive me! So ummm yeah, enjoy this extraordinairy short little fic. **

Me: And we are back! Yay!

May: Yay! *runs about throwing confetti*

Drew: About time you dork.

Me: I'm NOT a dork!

Drew: hmm… oh yeah, Harley is a dork. You are a… DOUCHE!

May: Drew! That's not nice at all! Apologize!

Drew: *rolls eyes* I'll pass.

Harley: Drewie, can't you be a dear and say sorry?

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Me: Ok, who wants to do the disclaimer?

*Max Runs into the room*

Max: Me!

Me: Oh hi Max! Yeah go for it kid.

Max: Yay. In your face May! ContestShippingPrincess doesn't own Pokémon. If she did, I'd be super cool right?

Me: You betcha! Let's go…

Gary's POV:

I smiled slightly. May's hair flowed softly in the breeze, as we were now sitting cross-legged on the grass. Even though I had only met her today, she was really something else. Not like his fan girls, all the same, and wanting to be with him just because he was Oak's grandson. Not May. She was different. However, since I had grown up with girls falling at my feet, I wasn't sure what to do when someone didn't do that. Maybe I should drop the player act…

"Gary?"

May's sweet voice came lilting through the air, and pierced my heart. I breathed out slowly before replying. "Yeah May?"

"So…you think I'm sexy?"

Oh. So she did know what that meant. She wasn't that dense thank Arceus. I felt a slight amount of heat flow into my cheeks as she said that. Drew, the green headed one who was seemingly rude glared at me with a pained expression. I smirked slightly and dragged my gaze from Drew's annoying eyes that were so easy to read and looked into May's sapphire eyes instead. "Well, you are different than most…"

I trailed off, feeling awkward. It was now May's turn to blush, and blush she did. Drew clenched his fist harder and glared daggers at my back. Well, I wasn't digging that all that much so I quickly stood up, grabbed May's hand gently-but firmly- and ran off into the surrounding woods. "Gary! Where are we going?"

I smiled. She had said where are _we_ going. Not me, _we._ "You'll see May. You'll see."

We continued to run into the trees until I felt a familiar spray of mist drift into the area. May gasped and her eyes twinkled. Slowing to a walk, we walked to an overlook to a steep hill. I reached under her and scooped her up, carrying her bridal style. "Gary…?"

I shushed her and wandered down the slope. It had to be around here somewhere right? The place I came as a kid with my sister…

**Flashback:**

There were gorgeous pools of water at the bottom of several shallow dips in the ground, and mist with rainbow reflections shone everywhere. "Gary, come on!"

A red haired teen- about 15- came up to me, grabbed my arm forcefully and shoved me into a pool. I felt the warm springs flow around me gently and some Seaking and Luvdisc swam gracefully out of the way, toward cooler waters. I surfaced and shouted at my sister. "Anna! No fair!"

I was 8 at the time, quite a bit younger than my sister, yet she and I were best friends. Ana was the only person I knew that truly understood me. She was my adopted sister, and my closest friend. Gramps took us both in when my parents died and this my first time outside my home city without gramps. I smiled happily and laughed as she tugged me out of the water. "Gary?"

I looked at her with round eyes, my reddish brown hair flopped onto my face cutely. "Yeah Anna?"

"Promise me something Gary. Promise me that when you meet the one you really like and they won't use you, you'll bring that special person to this place. Our place."

I smiled. "Okay sis. You'll do that too right?"

She grinned. "You bet Gary. I promise I will."

**One Year Later:**

But that never happened. About a year later, we were walking home from the pharmacy and were in the way of a gang shooting. I was shot, and so was Anna. I was okay though, only a few cuts and slashes. But Anna… she died in the hospital. Before she died, she told me one last thing, her last words. "Gary, don't forget our promise. I'm sorry my half couldn't be fulfilled. But… when you meet her, you'll know that at that spot, I'll be meeting her too. Good bye Gary, my dearest brother… I'll miss you so much…"

She reached out to ruffle my hair, which was combed back neatly like always. It turned out like how it normally was. "Goodbye Gary… See you someday…"

After that, her hand dropped from my hair and she breathed out one last, final time. Her medical beepers went off, her heartbeat stopped infinitely. Anna… was gone…

**Back to now:**

I wasn't going to let Anna down. I promised her! I did! Up ahead, there was a small path with a small handmade sign sticking up out of the ground. I stumbled towards it and read it, smiling with happiness and grief. _The Hideout, Property of Anna and Gary Oak. Stay out or else!_ Just below it, there was some shells tied to it and two slips of paper attached. I picked one up and read it. My eyes widened. It was addressed to me.

_Dear Gary, _

_I know you'll probably never read this but after we went home that day, I put this letter here, next to the one you wrote to mom and dad. I have a feeling that my time here is coming to an end. After all, I was born on accident and given away to random people. I'm so lucky that it was to your family Gary! If it wasn't, I never would have met you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that… Gary, I love you. More than a brother or a friend, as a lover. So when I told you that promise, you had already fulfilled it and so had I. But, it'll never work out because you'll always see me as your sister. So I will love you as long as you love me, even if it's not in the way I'd like. _

_Lots of Love, _

_Anna Oak._

She…loved me? I felt tears well up in my eyes. I hoped May wouldn't notice but she did. "Gary! Why are you crying?"

I set her down and handed her the note. May looked at it and gasped. "You have a sister!"

I sniffed. "I did May. I did."

She shuddered. "So…she's gone?"

"Yeah. She's gone."

May's eyes became watery as well and she hugged me tightly. I stared in shock. "Gary! I'll always be here for you!"

I smiled. Yeah. May would always be there, by my side. I grabbed her hand and led her down the path, retying the letter onto the wood and leaving a small message of my own. _I love you too Anna._

Me: AWWWW. That was sad. And sweet.

May: I know! *sobs sadly*

Drew: Where'd you get this idea anyways?

Me: Similar experience.

Drew: oh. Sorry. But… WHERE WAS I?

May: HAHAHAHAHA Drew got left ouuuut!

Harley: Oh dear me! Drewie isn't the star this time? AHHHH!

Everyone: …. *sweatdrop*

Me: Well…Bye! Don't forget to R&R!

Everyone: Byeeeee


End file.
